Mirage: the begining
by NightNadder
Summary: Mirage is a young queen looking for a mate as strong as she is. please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! I want friends!" I growled. "I could really do without an over protective father…" I thought as my father roared and raged at the young male who had come to see me, I really didn't mind it was satisfying to know that I was only 3 and attracting so much attention.

…

Fifteen years later.

I turned as the crest of the wave came towards me, I laughed with a savage delight as my young suitors became swallowed by the wave, they appeared with nothing but their pride hurt on the other side of the wave. You know nothing about me do you? Well, let me tell you a bit about me: my name is Mirage, I'm 18, and I'm the fastest, meanest Nightfury queen alive. Why am I so sour? Well just over fifteen years ago my father, Night Shade disappeared from the Isle of Black Fury. He was my only family. I roamed the Archipelago, searching for a mate. None so far had caught my eyes. I landed on an island, called Berk, other dragons had said a lone male NightFury lives here, he couldn't leave because he has had his tail fin ripped off. From what I heard he was one mean dragon, prepared to kill opposing dragons who seek his position. I flew low over berk, scanning for this fabled dragon. That's when I saw him, the ferocious NightFury. He had only one tail fin, and all seeing green eyes. He looked up and called out to me, asking me to land. I landed,

"If you want a fight, you've picked the wrong dragon!" I scorned, he tartly replied "I have no wish to fight you, only to find out who you are, and what your business on Berk is."

"your first question, my name is Mirage, I'm 18 and the fastest, meanest NightFury queen alive. Your second question, I'm looking for a mate of equal strength in a fair fight, and I heard that you were prepared to fight to the death to protect this little speck of land. And I know that it was you that the other dragons were talking about because they said you had only 1 tail fin." I hummed,

"Well I would fight to the very end for this _little speck of land, _I am not however aggressive. I would also like a mate, so if you do not fly I shall battle you." He snorted

"If I win I choose if you put up a good enough fight, if you win, I am your loyal mate until the end of Ragnorak. Deal?" I purred.

"Deal." Replied the flightless dragon.

We circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike first, I struck first. Swiping his feet from under him with my tail, he responded by knocking me over with an extra powerful plasma blast. Our fight went on for an hour and a half, ending with his jaws locked round my neck and his paws on my chest, pinning me to the ground.

"You are much stronger than I thought," I whimpered "You win."


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless and I lay in the shade of the nearby forest, in the hour since Toothless had won the fight, I'd decided that I did not need Toothless to win, I loved him anyway… I turned to him and found us nose to nose, gently moving closer, when, "TOOTHLESSSSS! TOOTHLESS? WERE ARE YOU BUD?!" Toothless's head shot up at the voice, "Toothless, who and what is it?" I asked nestling closer. "My best friend, Hiccup-"

"Oh that's ok."

"-who is a Viking teenager." Toothless finished, my pupils became slits and I ducked under Toothless's large wing, shivering violently. Vikings it was widely believed killed my father, Night Shade, I knew Toothless wouldn't let that happen to me. Mates didn't let that happen, did they? Foot steps came closer, I heard Toothless moving his other wing and growling,

"Hey, whoa Toothless what's up with you?" enquired the Viking curiously, Toothless simply growled, obviously meaning "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard the Viking, Hiccup backing away,

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving." Toothless turned and looked at me, with a comforting smile he gently kissed the top of my head. I did not know whether I was in Valhalla or still alive, probably the latter. "Mirage, why were you shivering? Like you were scared."

"I was, the rest of my colony said a Viking killed my father…"

"these Vikings won't, we dragons have a welcome home here!" Toothless assured me.

The sunset was red, Toothless and I stood up, Toothless stood up on his hind legs, I did the same, wondering what compelled me to do so. Toothless rapped his paws around my waist, again, our faces were slipping closer, Toothless's lips met with mine. I heard Hiccup approaching again, but this time, I wasn't scared or bothered. Toothless lifted his wing in front of us, "Toothless bud, why do you keep making me go away? I really don't understand, I- OH! Toothless you want me to go away because you have a girlfriend!" Hiccup acclaimed. Toothless no longer seemed to think our privacy mattered, I didn't really care either, I had Toothless, my world had shrunk to Toothless and myself. Nothing more. I didn't care if a human was watching, I only cared that I had my mate, and that we were locked away, in our own tiny world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps! nightnadder here, sorry I haven't been able to update recently, I got bad writers block... but anyway, heres chapter 3! enjoy. ;-D**

* * *

Toothless led me to his nest, which he shared with 2 humans and a thunderdrum. 1 of the humans was the alpha of the human colony, Toothless told me that his name was Stoick the Vast… the other was of course Hiccup.

"Toothless, who have you dragged home now. You know we can't keep having little baby dragons running loose around the house! Stoick will turn both of us outside for good!" rumbled the thunderdrum, Thornado.

"Stoick won't kick us because of Mirage! Stoick won't care about the 2 dragon rule, Mirage is my mate!" Toothless snapped crossly,

"Toothless, seriously kid, you want me to believe that you found a mate? You're the only living NightFury!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I roared leaping forwards, "I'M A FLIPPING NIGHTFURY! AM I NOT?!" I pounced on the thunderdrum's chest knocking him over backwards, I pinned him down. "Do I look real to you? Cos' if I don't, I could always… Tear your wings… Or… Throat apart?" I growled menacingly,

"Woah, you are a feisty one aren't you? I'm sorry I said that Toothless was the only NightFury, but until you showed up he was." Muttered Thornado moodily.

"TOOTHLESS WAT D'YA THINK YE DOING?" yelled a mildly overweight Viking, Toothless bless his heart, stepped in front of me and waved his tail under the Vikings nose.

"Wah? Oh another NightFury… GET OF THORNADO YOU SCOUNDREL!" The Viking hastily recovered his speech

"DAD! NO DON'T ANNOY HER OR YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!" yelled Hiccup, running up to us from the direction of the village, "SHE COULD KIL YOU, I think she may have challenged Toothless to a fight before accepting him as her mate. Am I correct?" Hiccup asked turning to me,

"Yes of course!" I said, nodding, Hiccup continued,

"And I presume Toothless won, or that she fell in love and wouldn't leave anyway?"

"I would follow Toothless to the ends of the earth and back as long as I was alive or able to in spirit." I purred. The fat Viking looked taken aback, he apologised to Toothless and I, before holding out his paw, Toothless whispered in my ear to hold it with my paw and gently shake paws. As I performed this greeting, the fat Viking broke into a smile,

"Well Toothless lad, you certainly have a well-educated mate, I must say." Said the Fat Viking "Do you have a name? Mine's Stoick the Vast." The _**Alpha**_ had just shook my paw?! As goes traditionally when a NightFury meets another of higher status, I swept 1 wing down in front of me and lowered my head submissively, not daring look up. The point of lowering 1 wing is that you pose no threat and if they think you do, they can test it by treading on your wing bone, or biting the back of your neck. If you react to neither, your trustworthy.

"Come now! No need for that, if you are Toothless's mate, your part of my family. Hiccups my son, as is Toothless, as he and Hiccup are brothers, in an odd way, therefore making you my daughter-in-law." Said Stoick-Alpha. I looked up eyes wide, I'm his family. I'M his family… I'M THE ALPHA'S FAMILY! I joyfully leapt off of Thornados' chest and began licking Stoick-Alphas paws, a great sign of happiness and respect, Stoick smiled, "now you need a name," I widened my eyes and shook my head, I'm Mirage!

"you have a name?" asked Stoick, I nodded, "Well… Toothless can read and write… Toothless write down your mates name in the dust." Stoick commanded, I watched in fascination as Toothless wrote down odd looking shapes in the dirt.

"MIRAGE!" burst out Hiccup "YOUR NAME IS MIRAGE!" I sat up and clapped sarcastically, everyone burst out laughing.

A few weeks later id settled into my life on berk and was enjoying every moment of it. I was lying in the shade of Toothless's nest when I heard a familiar roar of in the distance…

"DAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

I listen to dads distant roars, I know that if he gets closer, I will be able to roar back and tell him I'm fine. But from the distance from Berk he's at, it will take a month or so for him to arrive… I hear Toothless coming up behind me, I decide to let him think that he can sneak up on me,

"Mirage? I know that you can hear your father, but you cant just stand and listen all day," Toothless murmurs, "I need you to focus at the moment, the Berserkers, they are preparing to attack. And… without… without you… without you fighting by our side, Berk and its humans will fall, and we will be left homeless…"

"I know, but there's just so much to think about, and Dad sounds closer everyday. I want to see him again, but I don't… if that makes any sense." I replied.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER…**_

I walked up the steps to Gothi, the village elders' house. As I reached the door, I felt nervous. I tapped her door with my snout, it opened almost immediately, to reveal Gothi.

_Hello my friend, what brings you here? _Gothi questioned me, we communicated by thought and gestures.

_I wish to know what is going on, my body is nearly always drained of energy, which is odd, because I have spent much time resting, and I sometimes have a tummy ache, which isn't near my stomach, it's a little in front of my hips. Can you tell me why I feel like this? Gothi? _I asked, hoping that Gothi could come up with an answer…

_Your body is reacting to something, but with out information about the last 6 weeks I will not be certain of my conclusion. _Gothi said.

_Well I remember every thing from the past 6 weeks, apart from in the third week, the night after the Berserkers attack…_

_Begin there then._

_Well we had just sent Dagur running with only 1 ship left out of the whole armada, that night the Vikings celebrated all night, 1 of the last things I remember is downing my fifteenth barrel of beer and mead… the rest of the night is a blur… a blur of pain, pleasure and drunkenness... and Toothless._

_How did you wake up?_

_With Toothless lying on top of me, I was wet and my lower body was covered in whitish slime, my mouth tasted funny as well…_

_Well… I now know that my conclusion was correct…_

_Oh, please tell me! I would appreciate it if I knew._

_Mirage._

_Yes Gothi?_

_You, in a drunken state, have made out with Toothless._

_You mean…?_

_Yes, you and Toothless mated._

_But, then that means…_

_That you are pregnant._

_I'm expecting? But when…?_

_Mirage show me your left tail fin…_

I swept my tail round so Gothi could examine the selected fin. For a good ten minutes she studied my tail fin. And then said,

_Thorsday, next week._

_That soon!? How many?_

_Two, a male and a female._

_Should I go and tell Toothless?_

_Yes, why not open the door for him?_

With mild surprise I opened the door and Toothless stood in front of me,

"Tooth, I need to tell you something of great importance…" I burst out, "I'm… I'm pregnant!"

For a moment Toothless's eyes were huge green orbs, then

"MIRAGE! THIS IS AMAZING! WE'RE HAVING CUBS!" Toothless was bursting at the seams with overjoyed happiness.

**Warning: next chapter is Mirages memory of the night she became pregnant, so if you want to skip it, I don't blame you.**

**NightNadder signing off!**


	5. the night she got pregnant

**Warning! This chapter contains sex, and possibly a drunk dragon…**

I sat beside my barrel of beer, it was my fourteenth, I had written a song in my head, it went like this:

[Mirage]

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

[Toothless]

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like to–what?–timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

[Mirage]

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

[Toothless]

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí

Order me another round, homie

We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

[Mirage]

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)

I downed my last barrel of beer and that's when my drunkness over came me… but now I remember what happened, the best night ever that happened…

I stumbled out of the great hall, singing my song, I'd named it Timber. Toothless wobbled along beside me, we stopped in the clearing were we spent much of our time together.

I lay on my back,

"Come on Toothless! You scared or something?" I slurred,

"No! I was just admiring your perfection." Toothless garbled

I flipped myself on to my feet, and pounced on Toothless, knocking him on to his back, I wrapped all four off my legs round Toothless's body, licking from his ticklish stomach up to his neck, and he shivered. I felt my prize pressing against my stomach, I lifted my lower body a bit, so that he could insert his meter long pride in to my body. He suddenly grabbed me and rolled us over so that he was on top of me, he began to rhythmically thrust himself into me, I screamed in blind pain and pleasure, as my mate thrust his growing pride into my body, at a fast and relentless pace, seeming oblivious to everything accept his pleasure in humping my, he became harder and faster with every thrust. I continued to roar, only now with pleasure. Toothless stopped, and withdrew, I sat up and latched my hungry mouth onto Toothless pride, he responded by shoving his pride down my throat and unloading 3 litres of dragon seed into my stomach, we continued like this for the rest of the night until, at last I fell asleep, with Toothless to tired to care were he was unloading, and unloading all over my middle, gallons and gallons of his seed poured over me as I fell asleep…

I woke up, with Toothless lying on top of me, my mouth tasted of stale beer, and something else. My back was covered in white sticky stuff…

In the coming week, I barely noticed the space in front of my hips, growing rounder and rounder, until I went to Gothi's…


	6. Chapter 5

It was wodensday, the day before my cubs were due, and I to be perfectly honest, I was TERRIFIED! What if something went wrong? Or another tribe attacked? Gothi told me to settle down, or just at least shut up. I paced the length of Gothi's hut, nervous about the next day. I finally lay down, exhausted from my worry, as my eye lids grew heavy, and my senses dulled, I heard Toothless asking Gothi if he could stay the night…

Thorsday.

I lay quietly at the back of Gothi's hut, today was the day of my children's birth, NightFury's don't lay eggs, we give birth to live young, to get rid of the risk of our eggs being damaged. It was a bout 9:30 am when my middle began to ache, I knew that any moment now I would probably become unconscious due to the increasing pain… A sudden sharp pain shot right through my body, it was the last thing I knew.

I woke, two warm bundles were snuggled against my flank, I turned, and gasped. My children lay curled against my stomach, one was pure white with blue tipped ears, blue wing membranes (on both pairs of wings), blue tail fin membranes, and blue whiskers, just like my sister, Cloud, they only difference was that she didn't have a blue star between her nostrils. And the other was jet black, darker than me and Toothless, with a silver lightning bolt across his left eye. I smiled as my white daughter sneezed, waking her black and silver brother, who glared at her with angered silver eyes. I was just about to curl up around my kids again, when we were all startled by a loud voice outside,

"LET ME IN! I HAVE TO TALK TO MIRAGE! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER SHE IS IN!" I knew that voice, I hadn't heard it for a while but I knew that voice.

"MIRAGE, YOU HAVE TO TELL THIS IDIOT TO LET MY IN!" yelled Cloud at the top of her voice, with a sigh I rose to my feet and started to walk over to the door when I felt a small, sharp pain at the tip of my tail, my son was biting down on my tail as hard as he could, I lowered my head to see why and both children climbed onto my head, and positioned themselves between my ears. Once they were settled I continued to the door, and nosed it open, I smiled at my sister Cloud,

"Yes I agree that my mate, Toothless is a bit of an idiot, but there is no need to shout, I have children with sensitive ears." I purred,

"You… You have… You have a mate? And kids?" Cloud stammered, "But when? Oh great Thor almighty, strike me down with lightning."

* * *

**we have a cliff hanger hear, and a speak of the devil moment with Cloud, who is actualy my bestfriends night fury, but when we do communal drawings, (plz pm me if you have deviantart and want me to post some sketches of Cloud Mirage and Toothless, oh and the one of NightShade) but I decided that she neede some fame, she is pretty awesome, a ninja night fury, what ever next, but what is the danger?**


	7. Chapter 6

I watched Moonwolf, my daughter, as she beat her brother, yet again, to the top of Gothi's stick. I was lying beside my sister Cloud, who was as proud strong and fast as I was, the only thing that she wasn't was spiteful, well I wasn't spiteful now that I had met Toothless, she would always be different.

"So, Cloud what is this terrible danger?" I asked,

"Our father, Nightshade, is bent on… on… on kil-… on killing Toothless, Moonwolf and Lightning. When he learned of your family, he became enraged, he never wanted either of us to mate, unless our mate was a very _VERY _important Nightfury. So when he learned of your _**PET**_ mate and that you were pregnant, he began to track you down, intending to kill your family, I came to find you, and help defend your family." Cloud replied, with every ounce of seriousness she could find within her heart.

" _Dad _wants to kill my family? When all he ever did for me and you was segregate us from other Nightfurys? And he thinks that I'll like him for it?"

"Yes."

I collapsed, my mate, my children, wanted dead by my own father? I began to weep, when,

"Mum? Will we die?" I looked up at Moonwolf,

"No. Whatever happens, I will not let that insane _**beast**_ hurt you." I growled, anger rising in my heart, like a flood of lava,

"I'll protect you, Moony, and Dad from Beast! I'll knock 'im down and claw his eyes out, and tear his wings off!" reassured Lightning, making me, his sister and his aunt, all burst into laughter,

"I think we should leave that to your father and aunt." I chuckled, my father was massive, he had a 50 foot wingspan, and a 20 shot limit fire power. I didn't want my first and only son to die at his paws.

"MIRAGE." I cowered down in my little cave, my father was here. I heard him land heavily, he was in the village plaza. I quickly led Moony and Lightning out of the cave, we had to get to Dragon Island, I knew that there was a cave, hidden in the very centre of the volcanic mountain where we could hide. I risked a look over my shoulder, my father was prowling around, looking for my family, and me.

Toothless came out of nowhere, landing with an audible thud on my fathers' back, I turned and kept on running, but my dear children could not keep up, so I picked Moonwolf up in my mouth, and placed Lightning between my ears. I could see the cliff, and Cloud was there waiting, she took Lightning in her mouth and we took off, I strained every muscle, in order to gain speed. Cloud sped beside me, we had to reach the safety of the cave, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and mine and Clouds best friend, Zephy, were all waiting by the cave to help fight my father, should he survive Toothless's attack and follow us there, we were almost there, I could just make out the island. But I heard wing beats behind me… My father had either killed Toothless, or decided to come after the cubs. I transferred Moonwolf to my paws,

"HOOKFANG! MEATLUG! STORMFLY! BARF! BELCH! ZEPHY! HHHEEELLLPPP!" I roared at the top of my lungs, I felt Moonwolf twist her head round so that she was facing Nightshade, she shot her first ever plasma blast at him, the flash temporarily blinded him, helping us to reach the island, and enter the cave. Lightning was fuming with anger that Nightshade was not defeated, he, without me or Cloud noticing, ran out of the cave entrance…

_**Lightnings POV**_

I ran, mum would never know, Moony was keeping her safe, I bounded outside and roared a challenge at my grandfather,

"COME AND GET ME YOU PEE BRAINED WINGLESS BEAST!" I yelled, my grandfather, Nightshade landed in front of me.

"Puny little cub, you aren't even 2 weeks old, and yet you challenge a 56 year old adult male… Well prepare to die, son of Mirage and the flightless pet." Hissed the adult nightfury, I boiled with anger, to call a dragon flightless is like driving a knife in to the heart of your bestest ever friend and laughing about it. In a blind fury I leapt on to his head and latched my claws into his redish green eyes, it felt good, to have my enemies blood flowing down my claws, I purred with satisfaction as Nightshade yowled in pain. I let out a savage laugh,

"Can't better a four day old cub? Some adult male." I began to sing to enrage him,

"Everyone else can kill a tiny fishy, everyone else has sharp teeth, but when you show up we all laugh at you, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know your fli-ight-less! Everyone else has sharper claw-aw-aw-aws, everyone else ca-an fly! But when you show up, we all laugh at you, you don't know-oh-oh, oops you cannot see-ee me, I think I have blinded you-ou-ou! Now you cannot see-ee me!" and he really couldn't, I'd clawed his eyes to pieces, I felt my stomach rumble, but there was no time for food, I had to stay true to my word and kill Beast. As he shook his head, I clawed my way down round his neck and bit down hard on his jugular vein, I felt him go limp but I still held on,

"You… win…but…I….wont…die…" muttered Beast as his life ended.

Mirages POV

I watched in paralysed fear as my only son got thrown around whilst he clawed out my father's eyes, the battled raged for 10 minutes, until Lightening bit down on Nightshade's main vein in his neck, killing him, I saw Nightshade mutter something to Lightening, as my child ended my fathers life. Toothless landed next to me, he gaped at our son as he roared his victory, my son, Lightening, had stayed true to his word, "I'll protect you, Moony, and Dad from Beast! I'll knock 'im down and claw his eyes out, and tear his wings off!" well, he hadn't stayed completely true, I thought until I looked up, and saw Lightening tearing at Nightshades wing joints with his teeth and claws, until both wings became dislodged and fell to the ground. I was thinking, my son had killed another dragon, and that would weigh heavy on him, until I remembered how Nightfury hatchlings gain flight, by making their first kill. Be it another dragon, or prey.

I looked at Lightening,

"Well, are you ready to return home?" asked Lightening, we all nodded, I lowered my head for the children to climb onto my head, Lightning told me he'd catch up in a second. We flew and flew, but Lightning never came. We landed on berk and lay before us was Lightning, spread out in the sun,

"What took you all so long?" he muttered.


End file.
